


Crowd

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABC, ABC Challenge, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Viktor could always spot her, no matter how big the crowd
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Crowd

If there was one thing he could never get over it was the girl in the crowds. The war had been over for a year now, and with the end he had hoped to hear from his Hermione again, and yet there had been silence. He had been forced to accept that the Weasley cousin had been telling the truth, that she had in fact moved on, and chosen the petulant redhead as her partner. He was not happy about it, but he had come to accept it. Come to expect nothing more of her, to fade into her past as a happy memory, and yet there was that girl in the crowd.

The petite brunette bundled up in the perfect shade of burgundy. Practically hidden in a sea of red, matching the most common of fans, wearing the official sweater from the team, and a matching scarf and hat. Looking completely uninterested in the game and yet constantly keeping an eye on him. regardless of if he was chasing the snitch or playing decoy to distract the other seeker. Those eyes watched him with an intensity he had never seen.

How could he not notice? How blind would he have to be, to not notice the one that got away hiding herself away in the crowd? Did she truly expect him to not notice? To somehow miss her there, trying to hide the wild riot of curls beneath her hat, and the obnoxiously oversized scarf? To somehow not notice that smile flashing out of her face whenever he caught the snitch to end the game? 

Clearly she hadn't been following his career as closely as most. If anything he was known for his observation skills. Its why she could never hide from him. If she was in a top box or among the masses he always set out to find her. Much like that muggle children's book she once showed him. She was his Waldo, hiding to the best of her ability but always so obvious once her found her. 

Every match, this entire season she had been there, and yet his team had scored 180 points, and he was clearly getting the side-eye from his coach for not hunting down the snitch, but he couldn't. He hadn't found her yet. Hadn't found her in the crowd. Hadn't caught the flash of her eyes, or the flutter of her hair in the wind. If she was in the crowd she was well hidden this time, more-so than she had ever been. 

"Viktor!" Natalia yelled flying beside him for a moment, eyes narrowed at him. He could tell she was frustrated, that his whole team likely would be soon, but this was the last game of the season, and he had seen her for every one, he had no intention of missing her now. His eyes scanned the crowd again, frown deepening as he failed to spot her again, it was almost like she wasn't here.

The thought gripped him tight, holding on like a choke hold and paralyzing him. He couldn't find her, because she was not here. It was stupid of him to think she was. The cousin had said it at the wedding, she was taken. Maybe she had come, just to see her one time crush a few times, but she was not here now. She hadn't been here to catch his eye, had not come to catch a glimpse of her almost lover, she had been here out of curiosity. Had she wanted his attention she would not have hidden herself, would have approached him after a game, surely she was as famous as him and would be welcome anywhere.

She hadn't

She hid from him, probably assumed he never noticed her there. Probably glad for it. Happy she wouldn't get his hopes up and dash them quite expertly. But it was too late, his hopes had formed and were coming crashing down before him.

"Viktor!" It was Malikia this time, a booming yell that he was sure some in the crowd had heard. He acted fast. Eyes that had been searching for his girl now focused entirely on the sky. He had to end this match, had to get out of the air, had to get someplace private. He wanted to yell, and scream, and even ask the tea leaves what she came to see and what she found lacking. 

Fortunately the eyes that failed to find the girl in the crowd swiftly found the snitch. An easier target, considering the snitch was always at the match. The match ended in a blur, his mind running a mile a minute. Somewhere in the distance he could hear shouts of congratulations amongst the cheers of the crowd, but he didn't care he wanted to leave and never stare at a sea of faces again. 

He rushed through the hallway in a blur, eager to escape before reporters made their way to him and prevented his exit. Skipping the after game press-meeting was bound to cause problems but those problems could wait their turn. They would be there later. 

The relative quiet of the magically silenced locker room was welcoming, but not as welcoming as the smile he got from the girl inside. 

"Sorry, I wasn't sure where else we could maybe be alone"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to brush the writing dust off. PLEASE leave a Krumione prompt in the comments, the site needs more content for this couple <3


End file.
